


Daddy Wha’s This?

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [95]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Iron dad and Spider son, M/M, super family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Little 5 years old peter wanders into his fathers (tony and your choice) room because he is exploring. He finds a condom box and goes to ask his dads about it.  Lots of fluff.  💛





	Daddy Wha’s This?

Peter wanders into his dads’ room, giggling softly. He isn’t supposed to be in here he’s being bad!!

He looks around the room, pouting when he realizes how boring it is. It’s all clean, and there are no toys!

He walks over to the bedside table and looks over his shoulder to make sure his dads don’t know he’s in here. He smirks and opens the drawer. He giggles as he takes stuff out, looking at everything and trying to play with them.

He squeals when he finds a small package at the bottom of the drawer; it looks like the same wrapping his favorite cookies come in! He opens it up, but frowns. This isn’t a cookie! It’s… what is it?

He holds the wrapper and the… thing in his hands and runs to his dads, who are dozing on the couch. “Daddy? Wha’s this?” He asks.

Tony blinks his eyes open, looking around. He sits up straight as he sees what Peter is holding, and Steve whines as he’s jostled awake. “P-Peter! Where did you get that?!”

Peter climbs into his daddy’s lap, pouting up at him. “I’m your room. You was sleeping and I wanted to explore!! I’m an adv-ad-adventurer-er!” He exclaims happily.

Steve rubs his eyes, and stares at Peter, dumbfounded. “Is he holding-“

“Peter-“ Tony cuts Steve off. “You aren’t supposed to go into mine and Papa’s room, even if you are an adventurer.” He scolds lightly.

Peter pouts more, waving the condom in his tiny hand. “But daddy, what is it??”

Tony looks to Steve, flushing and stuttering.

Steve takes it, showing it to Peter. “It’s just a glove, Peter. You know how the doctors have those special rubber gloves?”

Peter gasps and nods. He hates those gloves, it means he’s gonna get shots…

Steve smiles. “Well, it’s kinda the same. It’s a glove. Just… a special glove.”

“That one doesn’t have fingers… what’s it for?” Peter asks, tilting his head to the side.

Steve smiles and ruffles Peter’s hair with his free hand. “I’ll tell you that when you’re a bit older, okay? But first, you gotta finish exploring! You are an adventurer, after all!”

Peter gasps and bounces excitedly. “Yeah!!” He says, hopping down off the couch and running away. “Gotta es’plore!” He yells over his shoulder.

Tony looks to Steve and bursts into giggles, covering his mouth. “S-sp-special glove?!” He giggles, leaning on him.

Steve blushes and laughs himself, shoving Tony a bit. “What’s that phrase? No glove no love? That’s what I was- stop laughing at me!”

Tony giggles and stands, taking the condom and kissing Steve’s hair. “Thanks for volunteering to be the one to give him the talk, by the way.”

Steve laughs at first, and then pales. “Wait- no- when I said-“

“‘I’ll tell you when you’re older’ that sounded like an offer to me!” Tony sing songs over his shoulder as he goes to throw the condom in the trash.

Steve groans and pulls his hair. “Oh, no…”


End file.
